User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 18
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 18 4th Era 100, 30th of First Seed, Pyandonea She was lucky to have gotten this job in the first place, even more so for a prominent person. Especially since she and her family were not of any significant means, themselves. Any time Markadil was at home, he treated her with defference, or, on occasion, unwanted advances, but she was hard-pressed to find such a high paying job anywhere else, much less in one of King Orgnum's guilds. Coming at last to Markadil's flat, she used her key to get in, as she knew that he was out on a mission for the King. As soon as the door opened, a strange odor hit her nose, making it wrinkle in disgust. It was old-smelling already, so she knew that it had been from a few days ago. Dropping her cleaning supplies by the door, she closed it behind her and sniffed again. Strange smell indeed. She'd never smelled something like it before. Where was it coming from? As she followed her nose through the house, she began to hope that Markadil hadn't spilled anything on a carpet before he left. Those kinds of spills - where they were dried into a carpet - were the worst to get out. She stopped in the kitchen. Here? Sniffing again, she decided not. Too faint for the odor to be coming from here. She followed the scent trail round the flat until she reached the fireplace. Whatever fire had been going, it had been extreme: some of the mortar had hairline cracks from the heat, and there was also a strange oily soot on the mantle. The odor was strongest here. Beginning to get nervous, her hands began to shake as she apprehensively thought on what had needed such heat. Inhaling a shakey breath, she bent down and began to sift through the ashes left in the fireplace, thinking that maybe some clues could be found. She was about to give up when she hit some things at the very bottom fo the pile. Her heart pounding, she pulled them out and into the hazy light of the room. One was an emblem crafted from steel, though why it had not melted in the fireplace was beyond her. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was looking at the crest of the Sea Vipers, that guild of pirates that worked for the King. The other items were an engraved dagger, though the words were too small to make out in the dim light, and what looked like a finger bone. Dreading these findings, she knew what she had to do. As much as she feared him, she would have to do it, since it was apparent that Markadil had killed someone. Steeling herself, she resolved to go to the King. * * * The doors to the throne room opened, and the Guard kneeled to the dias. "My Lord, there is urgent news for you." Orgnum calmly looked down at the man. "Rise." The Royal Guardsman rose from his position, his armor clinking softly. "What is this 'urgent' information?" the King enquired, lounging in his chair. The Guard cleared his throat. "I do not have it myself, your Majesty. But she wishes to speak with you." "Who wishes to speak with me?" The Guard bowed. "A cleaning woman from the Sea Serpents, my Lord." He glared at the Elf. "I do not wish to have my palace dirtied. Get this information from her and then--" "She was quite insistent, my Lord. You or no one else." Orgnum was caught by surprize. None had ever interrupted him before. His eyes momentarily grew wide, before glaring at the Guardsman and stating, "Did you just interrupt me?" The Guardsman's voice was shaky, but his gaze remained steady. "Yes, my Lord. You may punish me however you like, but please hear the woman out first." The King snorted. At least the man had known that he did wrong. "Very well. Let her in." The Guardsman bowed, and walked quickly out of the Throne Room. A few seconds later, a distraught young Elf entered. She lacked any color in her face whatsoever, and she wrung her hands on her dress constantly. Otherwise, her eyes were a beautiful shape and her rosy lips and small waist made the lust rise in Orgnum's heart. Her eyes to the floor, she hesitatingly approached the dias, kneeling slowly at the foot of the steps. "My Lord Orgnum," she intoned, bowing her head and keeping her eyes to the highly polished floor, thus not seeing the King's gestures for her to stand. Finally, he spoke. "Rise, my lady." Slowly getting back up, she continued to keep her eyes to the floor. Tilting his head to the side, Orgnum asked, "What is your name?" She kept her head down, replying in a quiet voice, "Arnali, my Lord." "My lady, there is no need to be afraid of me." He paused. "Look at me." Bringing her eyes up, she saw Orgnum seated on his throne, in a relaxed but attentive position. His lips formed a small smile. He asked gently, "Do I look like someone to be frightened of?" Arnali replied dutifully, "No, my Lord," but felt great fear regardless. "What was it that you wanted to tell me of?" Orgnum asked. If the information was important enough, he would take her to his bed, as a reward. Many other women had been eager to go, information or not. She dug in the pouch at her waist and brought out several items. Extending her hands, she offered them to Orgnum while stating, "I found these in the hearth of Markadil's flat, my Lord." "My dear Arnali, you must come closer so I can reach you," the King replied, a coy smile on his lips. Mustering her courage, Arnali took several shaky steps up the dias, until her feet were even with those of the King. "Here my Lord." Still smiling, the King took what Arnali had in her hands, noting that her fingers trembled when he touched her. His smile evaporated, however, when he saw what she had brought him. He recognized the dagger at once; it was the Orcish dagger that Orthendar always carried, inscribed with his name and the ship it was taken from. The other was a badly scorched Sea Vipers emblem that the members of the guild used as a clasp, and a finger bone. All three were blackened with soot and smeared with ash. His hands clapsed involuntarily, clutching tightly. Looking up, Orgnum's stern eyes caught Arnali's, making her tremble all the more. "Where did you say you found these?" She tried to look away, but couldn't. His eyes held her in place like an anchor. She whispered, "In the hearth of Markadil's apartment, my Lord." This was unacceptable. Rival guild members killing each other without good reason...or his permission... "You will take me there, so I can see myself." Orgnum stated, rising from his throne. He motioned for one of the guards at attention. "Take these into my chambers so I may examine them closer later on," he told the guard, who took the evidence and bowed before leaving. Orgnum glanced over at Arnali, who was staring at the floor again. He did not like to admit it to himself, but he had not ever visited Markadil's place of employment in all the 200 years that he had known him. The King of Pyandonea occasionally took strolls outside the palace, sometimes checking the security of the harbors, but never visited any of the guild headquarters dotted across the island. It was an oversight he would have to correct, being lax for so long. Damn those dissidents. They ruined everything. If it weren't for them, he could have gone on as he had for the last 1,000 years: very few duties and plenty of "down" time. Now, it seemed like every day someone came to him with "news" that needed his attention, one way or another. "My lady," he stated, placing a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look up at his. "You will show me the way to Markadil's appartment at the Sea Serpent's headquarters." She gulped and nodded, the King's finger bobbing with the motion. "Yes, my Lord." As the King stepped down from the dias, she followed close behind him. She could see now the rumors were true: King Orgnum was indeed taller than the Elves of Pyandonea. She knew from her schooling that the Sea Elves were as tall as the Altmer of Summerset, but Orgnum was a head taller than everyone else that she could see. A Guardsman stepped forward, bowing and saying, "My Lord, an escort is ready to follow you." Orgnum waved his hand dismissively. "Send them away. I intend to travel without them." Shock appeared on the Guard's face, before he quickly attempted to conceal it. "But my Lord, the rebels could--" The King's rich, deep baritone rose sharply in anger. "I said no! I wish to travel alone!" As the King glared at him, the Guardsman felt as if his skin were on fire. He quickly relented. "Yes, your Majesty," he replied, bowing quickly. Orgnum's eyes left the guard, and he was releived as the burning sensation left his body. Turning around to Arnali, Orgnum's thick midnight black hair caught the glow of the crystal chandeliers, each strand shining as if it had been coated in diamond dust. Gesturing, and blowing a frustrated breath through his nose, he indicated the doorway to the frightened woman. "Lead the way." Category:Blog posts